Halloween Surprises
by Just looking at fanfictions
Summary: It's Halloween night and Max thinks it's a fun idea to tell ghost stories in the (now) abandoned lab. The rest are hesitant but come anyway, not knowing what surprises lie in store for them.


'Come on, one more' pleaded Steve, our babysitter for today. It was Halloween and we (Me, Mike, Will, Dustin, Lucas and El) decided to all be our own Ghostbusters. They had our own names on our 'uniforms'. It was fun, because I had to sew it myself, because there was no way Billy was going to help me, and my parents were busy, like always. Before I went to Mike's, I was in Billy's car.

Before he started driving, he talked to me.

'You better not be with that boy again.' He growled at me. He had grabbed my wrist.

'I'm hanging out with them and there's nothing you can do about it. It's Halloween, anyway.' I said, snapping my arm away and relaxing.

'…Fine. Just this once.' He mumbled. I gasped. 'Really? Thanks!'

'Don't think this is because I've taken a liking to you or whatever, it just reminds me of when I would go trick-or-treating, got it?!' He half-shouted. I nodded eagerly. Finally, a day when I could talk with Lucas and the rest without Billy interfering or being a prick! I hummed as I looked out the window, with my proton pack on my back. Dustin had helped me make it. I have a very nagging feeling that Dustin likes me. It had taken 2 hours, but eventually we got it done.

I finally got there after ages and I snuck up behind them. They were singing the theme song (which, in my opinion, is the best) and had no idea that I was behind them.

'_Who you gonna call?' _ They sang. I had an idea.

'Ghostbusters!' I yelled. They all hugged me. Lucas and Dustin probably squeezed hardest, but I let it slide.

'Hey dipshits, let go of my sister.' Yelled Billy from across the car park. Everyone immediately let go. I did the middle finger at Billy as he drove away.

'Sorry.' I muttered embarrassedly. I felt a bit of heat go in my cheeks from being the center of attention.

'Max, it's okay, we know your brother is an asshole.' Said Mike, patting me on the back. I smiled a bit. I saw Mike turn around, and he didn't look back at us. I wanted to see what he was staring at, and felt a smile dance on my lips.

'El!' I shouted, and ran towards her and hugged her. She was wearing her outfit, that me and Mike had made for her 'I brought a snack for you, in case you don't like any sweets when we go trick-or-treating after school.' I pulled out a packet of Eggos and she gasped and smiled.

'Hey, the boyfriend doesn't get a hug?' asked Mike, grinning. El sighed, smiled, and hugged him. I couldn't help but smile at the amazing scene. I was never going to get someone like that. I caught Lucas' eye and he looked away blushing. Yep, he definitely likes me.

Not unlike last year, no-one apart from them had costumes on. When I was putting stuff in my locker, I heard some boys jeering.

'Watch out nerds, or Zombie Boy might eat your brains on Halloween Night!' They laughed. Will was determinedly not looking at any of his friends. Mike came forward.

'Hey, back off!' He said. I felt myself cringe as I knew that wouldn't work and it would only make them even happier to bully them. I was right.

'What cha gonna do, fight me?' said the boy. I came behind the bullies, unknown to them, and Mike smiled.

'He won't, but I will.' I said as I tapped the boy's shoulder. He jumped back.

'Mayfield!' He shouted, then his shock was replaced by laughter 'A girl? Beat _me_?' I nodded, and that just made him and his friends laugh more.

'Try hit me. Come on, I dare ya.' I challenged him. He looked taken aback, but then tried to land a punch on my stomach. I grabbed his fist, then went behind him and kicked him into a locker.

'Is that all you've got?' I jeered. The party just looked on in excitement. The boy's anger flared up. He yelled as he tried to punch me in the gut. I grabbed his arm and put it behind his back. This was too easy. By now, many kids had swarmed around them and started chorusing: 'Fight! Fight! Fight!' which my party happily joined in.

Two of the boys suddenly grabbed me by the arms to stop me from moving as the boy punched me in the gut. For a guy that wasn't very good at aiming, he hit extremely hard. I bit my tongue to stop myself screaming out. It's a habit I've learnt thanks to Billy when he tells me to stay quiet and I don't listen. The crowd around them gasped. She heard one guy yell: 'Foul!'

The bully laughed and punched her in the gut again. I bit my tongue again. I saw the party just look at me terrified.

Lucas was the first to stand up for me.

'Hey! Dude that isn't fair, three against one? You've got to be kidding me. Who sees that fair?' He asked the crowd. One lonely kid said: 'Me!'

'Who thinks that Max Mayfield, in fair competition, can't be beaten?' Everyone cheered. I saw Lucas smiling at me. Why did my face suddenly get very warm?

'And who thinks that Mr. Bully should be in detention?' shouted Mike. Everyone said: 'Me!' or 'Yeah!'

I honestly feel sorry for Mr. Clarke. One minute he's organizing his paperwork, the next, students from grade 8-10 suddenly bursts into his class. I watched as the sea of students crashed into our class.

It was a pretty peaceful class. Lots of people congratulated me and high fived me for going up against Brendon, the biggest bully in their grade. El got a seat next to me, pretending to be a student exchange kid. It was a pretty fun class and I explained to El what homework was, because I've never seen a girl as confused as El when presented with paperwork.

We joined up at Recess. It was honestly a fun chat. The boys had secretly brought their set of D&D. They explained the rules to me and El. El didn't catch on, but didn't mind watching, and she moved the pieces for us with her mind. It was fun and surprisingly uncomplicated.

One kid once was brave enough to walk up to us to ask who El was. El started visibly get nervous.

'One of my pen pals, Eleanor, all the way from London.' I said. I was sure he was going to pressure El with questions, but under my glare he ran off.

Later, at the end, I had told my parents I was going to Mike's. I rode my skateboard and impressed El and Mike with a few tricks. They were pretty easy, but cool enough to impress.

Mrs. Wheeler was quite nice, and happy to let me and El crash for the night. I called my parents to ask if it was okay. They said yes and I high fived El and Mike.

Mike introduced me to his big sister Nancy. She was quite a bit older than Mike and acted like I thought she would. A bit annoyed at having other people over, but nice in general.

'Max, this is my older sister, Nancy. Nance, this is our newest addition to our party, Zoomer Max.' I awkwardly smiled and waved and she awkwardly returned it.

'Now, did you steal any money from your brother?' asked Mike, obviously not being able to suppress the eagerness from his voice.

'Are you kidding?! No way I'd steal from him, he'd kill me.' I answered seriously. Nancy seemed to notice the seriousness in my voice.

'Who's your brother?' She asked me. I sighed.

'Billy Hargrove. He's an ass. He… bullies me.' I answered, slightly ashamed. Nancy looked like she was in deep thought.

'The guy that used to be in our school and stole all the girls from Steve?' She asked her. I nodded and shuffled my feet awkwardly.

Nancy glared at me, before smiling and giving me a bag to get sweets.

'You have to give me as many toffees as you can.' She winked at me. I grinned and nodded.

Me, El and Mike met up with the rest and we started trick-or-treating. The first house gave us plenty of variety. Second wasn't so great, but was still pretty good and the third gave us toothbrushes (why?).

I looked up to the lab and grinned.

'Hey guys.' I called to them. They came over.

'Yeah?' asked Mike, eyeing the lab cautiously. They were still scared of it?

'I say we should go and tell spooky ghost stories there. Whaddya say?" I suggest. Lucas and Dustin nod eagerly, while Mike hesitantly nods. Eleven and Will don't respond.

'Eleven, it'll only be for a bit. We'll just check it out for a bit and then come right back out. No-one works there anymore.' I assured her. She smiled at me, but was still nervous. Will nodded after hearing me.

'Let's go!' I put my skateboard on the ground and skated to The Lab. They followed with bikes. When we got there, it was all quite worn down. I hadn't been inside before. Yeah, I'd been around it, but not in it. There was blood and a smell of rotting flesh.

'Ghost stories would be awesome here!' I said to myself. They all agreed, even though El had never heard a ghost story before.

We went to the room where the way to the Gate was. All the computers didn't work. I walked to the hole where you could go down to see the Gate. To my surprise, the rest didn't come.

'Come on, you guys aren't scared, are you?' I sneered slightly 'Sorry, that was mean. There's nothing to be afraid of. Look!' I walked around it to prove my point. I looked back, but they weren't there anymore. Suddenly, the whole place changed. There were thick black vines.

'Guys?' I said. My voice echoed around the room. Nobody answered. I walked around, but then heard a low growling from the hole.

I looked at it, and there was a Demedog coming out. That's impossible. They were all killed when El closed the portal… right…?

It chased me. I ran into a small cupboard under some stairs. It banged against the door, snarling and growling. I screamed and covered my ears, but it was no use, it was getting louder and louder until –

'Max!' Everything went back to normal. Mike was shaking me. I looked behind him to see Dustin, Lucas and Will looking at me terrified. El was just looking disappointed.

'I-I'm fine..." I muttered. The party didn't look convinced. I was having a bit of trouble walking, so I limped, hoping they wouldn't notice. They did. They helped me out. The weirdest thing was that, after we got out the gates of the lab, I could walk again.

'Guys, I'm fine! Look!' I went on my skateboard and did a small flip. They looked convinced enough to keep letting me go trick-or-treating with them.

We got to go to lots of houses. Joyce gave us plenty of sweets. My mum- I mean Susan, gave us sugar-free sweets (I mean who wants them anyway?).

We went home and I watched comedy horror films with Mike and El. It was fun.

But I never felt that weird thing again.

I wonder… will my life be the same after that?


End file.
